loungefandomcom-20200214-history
My Delema
MY DELEMA "He must have it. If he doesn't..." I trailed off, in anger while getting out of my car. The voices were back, and they were getting worse. Every time I see someone cute, I have the sudden urge to gut them." "She was a cute one, and running away... why didn't I stop to get her. She even smiled and called me cute,.... I should go back..." '' "No," I shook myself. "I can't do that again, Thats why I'm not at home anymore" ''"But you want to do it," Whispered the Demon. "Otherwise, you would be home and your wife and kids would still be there, waiting for you." " They were never there, Thats why they're not there now. That is why I'm free of them." "Howdy Matt, hows my favorite teenager?" Bob, the dealer, said, sounding happy today, as I walked into the building that he owns. "I need a fix, stronger than before," I said, sounding braver than I felt. "Ahhh, all I have left is the mixed chemicals, do you want it?" He asked with a sly smirk on, he knew that I would agree to anything to solve my problem. "Please, whatever it takes, just get me fixed." I begged him. So he told me the price, and I willingly payed it, even though it was all of my college funds. I left without saying anything to him, but he knew what was on my mind...... I went straight to the apartment that I have been in for the last few weeks, It's a safe place... for now. I looked at the couch, where I saw Madaline sitting. "Hello, pretty one, I really don't want to hurt you. But you have to be nice, and promise not to hurt me. Do you promise?" I looked at her, and marveled in her beauty, again. She was a beautiful red head, who had the face of an angel. She was dressed in her favorite jeans and t-shirt. I don't remember how she got here, all I know, is that she was at school with me, and then, it, decided that she was too pretty to give up, so I think I kidnapped her, and brought her here. She is now tied up from head to toe, and gagged. I slowly removed her gag that was made of an old dish towel, so, naturally, she went to bite me. "Get away from me you bastard. First you kidnap me, and now I am to be tied up here? I can't move, even if I have to! I want to be free, I want you to trust me more than you do." She snarled, when she saw me standing over her. Obviously I was standing, while she was sitting on the couch, so I'm towering over her, that seemed to shake her a little. "Well, that ain't going to happen, Princess..." I spat out that word. I loved her, until she tore out my heart and fed it to the wolves! "Now shut up before I do end up killing you!" I snapped at her. Even though she was pretty, She still wasn't free from my revenge. She had recently hurt the demon, and now, she was to pay the high price of it. I stuffed the gag back into her mouth, as I stormed away. After I was out if her sight, I broke down crying. This isn't me. Why am I doing this? I'm fully conscious when He's controlling me, but can't stop him. I loved Madeline. She was the only person that I trusted. But when she broke my heart, This started to happen. I started to hear him, and eventually, I couldn't stop the Demon from coming out. "I need to write. I need to get something off of my chest, and I only know one way to do it..." I wiped my eyes as I made my way back accross the living room, in front of her. "Well, aren't you going to talk to me? Or at least untie me? I want to.... hug... you" She said, I noticed the slight pause her voice. That sent the Demon crazy, that she dared to ask for mercy for what she had done to me! "Well, how about you be quiet, and you may have a shot at freedom!" I snarled back. I didn't make eye contact, there was no need, god, I loved listening to her wimper. "NO, This isn't me! Why am I doing this? She had been nice, until Dave got to her!" I muttered until I sat at my desk, and let the demon come out, and he started to write down what I refused to acconolage. April 23, 2013 Today has been.... exciting. To say the least. First off, I finally managed to make Madaline be quiet. And if she acts up again, I know how to put her in her place. I plan on killing her, but not yet. She needs to see what she has done. Now she has caused my family's death. She seems to be nice, again, but,..... I know that it won't last. She's a monster at heart. But the question, when do I do the deed? She's starting to rebel. It has to be soon, I just don't know when yet.... I stopped writing when I heard something... It sounded like glass shattering. I ran outside, and I saw a couple of cops shooting Madaline through the heart. Killing her instantly. I screamed like a mad man, then attacted them. This is why I can't stay anywhere for long. If you're pretty, please stay away. I don't dream of the same fate for you....